Klaroline AU Week Drabbles
by Ashleighxx
Summary: My Klaroline AU Week entries, hope you all enjoy :)
1. Butterfly Effect 1

**April 12th AU: Butterfly Effect**

 _My Butterfly effect will happen on TVD 4x12 where the Gilbert's kill Kol._

 _Caroline POV_

After an hour of hunting I casually walk back home taking a deep breath of fresh air. It had been unusually peaceful in the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls today and I decided not to question it and wandered out into the woods. I found myself not too far from Elena's house and debated wether or not to go and see how she is. I didn't know which drama she was having was more stupid than the other to be honest; the eternal Salvatore love triangle or the "but I don't want to be a vampire' drama. Just as I was about to turn around and go home I heard crashing noises and banging from inside the household. Clear sounds of a struggle inside.

Acting upon instinct I flash over her garden wall and stood outside of the French doors looking at the scene unfold. Kol was inside the kitchen with Elena and Jeremy, which meant Jeremy had invited him in; not a good sign. They seemed to be attacking him, Elena had thrown water over him that burnt the skin on his face from the vervain and I catch a glimpse of the White Oak stake. I understood Jeremy's actions as he crept to the younger Mikaelson brother.

Without thinking I vamped inside and knocked my elbow to Jeremy's temple rendering him unconscious just as he raised the stake. I picked up the weapon, just noticing Klaus at the front door trying unsuccessfully to get inside. Mixed thoughts and emotions running wild inside my mind.

"What the hell Care?" Elena screeched as she ran over to check her brother is okay and I step out of her way. Moving into the hallway in the process. She stood back up once she knew her brother was unharmed.

"He was just about to kill Kol, so it should be me asking what the hell?" I raised my voice at her slightly irritated and confused whilst trying not to freak out in front of two Originals who stood still shocked maybe staring at me.

"He was going to chop his arm off so we can't search for the cure. We had no choice!" Widening her arms in defensiveness and accusation toward Kol.

"Are you serious right now? There is always a choice Elena. Let me take you through some, there's a dagger? Snapped neck? A normal piece of wood? But to kill him for good is not a wise one." I warned her.

"But Jer could have completed his hunters mark with his sire line and the compulsion on Damon would be removed." Elena whined. My eyes widened in disbelief. I mean is she real right now.

"So let me get this right." I try to voice my confused thoughts out slowly trying to understand them as well. "You two." Pointing at Elena then at her brother, who still laid crumpled on the floor by the kitchen counter. "Thought it was a great idea to kill an Original and their sire line for the hunters mark to be completed then go after the cure for you." Still not believing the conclusion I came up with.

"Yes." She replied confidently. I take a few breaths to calm down my simmering rage and clutch to stake more in my hand and the other hand balled up into a fist. All of my emotions that has been pushed down since the supernatural drama stormed it's way into my life because of my friendship with Elena was starting to boil over the top and I couldn't keep a lid on it any longer.

"What planet are you living on right now that would make you think it is acceptable to kill thousands of innocent vampires all because your too weak and pathetic to be a vampire?" My voice increased in volume with the anger breaking out. "Then risking his siblings out for OUR heads if you succeeded whether we were involved or not!" I stepped forward and bared my teeth slightly. Is she really that selfish? I think to myself.

"But I wasn't supposed to become a vampire Care." Elena started to argue back.

"And what were you supposed to become when you fell in love with not one but TWO vampires? Have adopted babies with them and get questions if your husband is actually your son when you hit your 60s? This was only going to end up one way because we all know Damon is selfish and he won't risk losing you." Ugh bitchy Caroline is starting to totally come out and I'm too tired to keep my thoughts to myself. I am sick and tired of the Elena Gilbert show.

"But Damon could take the cure too and we could be together." She voiced back in all seriousness about the situation.

"1. Does Damon even want to be human. He loves being a vampire. Plus he will be leaving his vampire brother 2. Who said it would cure vampirism because if anyone is listen it it buried with an immortal not a vampire. So the cure should be for immortality. 3. Again it was made for Silas, who is one single entity in his time. Why make up a cure for more immortals when there was only one? So in theory there should be one dose! Are you that stupid and selfish that you haven't thought about key specifics. 4. Say you succeed in killing Kol what would stop Klaus from killing us?" I point out watching the mixed emotions cross over her features.

"He needs me for his hybrids." She replied instantly with an eye roll.

"Oh! Are your that self centred that you forget you are not the only doppelgänger around? Have you ever thought that you have ran out of your usefulness and he could just as easily use the stupid cure of Katherine. What better revenge than being chased for 500years because she didn't want her blood to be used in a sacrifice to be cured for the very thing running in her veins. You. Would. Be. Useless." Spitting out my rage.

I notice her steel her face and her body was getting ready to pounce at me. I dodged out of her way and flash up behind her to snap her neck instinctively.

Clearly I hit a nerve there.

I tried to calm my self of my racing thoughts when I realise the Mikaelson brothers where still here and I still had to stake in my hands. Kol stood in the kitchen and his face had healed from the vervain. Klaus at the Gilbert's front doorway, his body tensed. They had mixed expressions on their faces which I couldn't read. A thousand years helping them deflect and control themselves. I looked back up at Klaus and walked slowly towards him trying to maintain eye contact. He stood up straight and tensed even more staring at the weapon in my hand. Looking back into my eyes I try to convey my intentions. I lifted my arms to voice surrender and just as I was a foot a way I turned the weapon on its side and steadied my arm outwards for him to take. He took the White Oak off me, whispered a quite thank you and they both flashed away leaving me to deal with the Gilbert sibling drama.

After a few minutes waiting for them to wake up I realised how tired I actually was. Physically from hunting and emotionally for arguing with Elena. Deciding that this drama could wait another day I flash home to get ready for bed, really not looking forward to tomorrow.

Waking up the next day I find a piece of parchment rolled up in cream ribbon. Trying and failing to not be excited to see another drawing from Klaus I slowly unravel the paper to reveal a picture of myself in the Gilbert living room with my vamp face on display which I didn't realise had made an appearance looking angry yet drawn very beautiful and almost angelic. At the bottom he wrote "Thank you for saving my brother, Klaus"

 _So I had this in my head for a while now and thought I'd try and get it out for my first Klaroline AU Week. There's is a slight Klaroline to it if you ignore my Elena bashing._


	2. Butterfly Effect 2

**April 12th AU: Butterfly Effect Number 2**

 _My Butterfly effect will happen on TO 3x14. Klaus' bloodline being severed. Its not totally canon but close enough for TO, so I'm pointing out that Davina resurrected Kol in the previous episode not at the end of this. Simply because I love him and should not have been killed. Full stop. Also nothing of this TVD series happened. (Maybe some of the previous too) Ignore it. No magical babies. (in either series, Hayley was turned into a hybrid in TVD) No Steroline. They are friends. Just know Stefan came down to NOLA for some help off Klaus._

 _Kol POV_

"Its stopped working!" Davina cried out in part frustration and the other in anger.

Since I was resurrected by the young witch Davina Claire last night I had been enlightened by her of current events. She had joined the Strix to gain more power in order to bring me back. Not only that but she was determined to severe the bloodline between my brother Niklaus and those who he has sired. In the process of trying to change the mind of the stubborn teenager and trying to help my family from the plans they intend on carrying out, she had locked me in a spelled circle in one of the rooms at the Strix's mansion, preventing me to get involved and stop the ritual. The room I was placed into is dark and dusty and you can feel the power of magic floating around the room in its natural currents. There's a big stone pool in the centre of the room filled with water and judging by the substantial amount of candles scattered around the room, the altar and the herbs surrounding the top end, its not the kind of pool used for swimming. Heightening my vampire abilities I can pin point the recognisable smell of sacrificial blood, vervain and wolfsbane with a few obvious witchy ingredients such as, salt and sage.

Catching my thoughts up to the present, I look for the disturbance Davina had picked up on whilst she tried to chant the spell over and over. Elijah was restrained and pinned down by some other witches. Nik laying in the spelled pool with his throat sliced open along with his wide eyes and clenching jaw stopping him from crying out in agony. His blood slowly seeping into the water turning it crimson. Stefan Salvatore, Marcel, Hayley and Cami was screaming in pain on the floor around the room, ugly red veins travelling slowly up their body, halting to a stop and decreasing back breaking Davina's link slightly before she start again.

"Someone is fighting the link. Why is she fighting it? She wont let me break it. She's too strong." Davina called out in mini rambles and mutters between her chanting. Her voice slightly hoarse. "She shouldn't be this strong. She's a vampire and she's close." The witch starts chanting again and her hair swipes around as the magical gust of wind enter the room signalling increase of power.

I hear commotion going on in the rest of the house, bodies being thrown into walls and signs of fighting before I spot a recognisable blonde vampire in the doorway covered in blood splatters. The smell of vampire blood thats been spilled. She flashed into the pool stumbling, slightly in pain from being severed from my brother, before any of the witches spot her. The blonde grabs Nik behind his neck and pulls half of his body out of the pool and onto her lap as she kneels down slightly. She has cradled his face carefully between one of her hands and their eyes are locked.

Davina noticed the new vampire in the pool and she orders some of the witches who are trying to contain a rather perplexed Elijah to stop the incomer. The blonde; Caroline as I recall grits her teeth through the aneurisms. she finally spoke for the first time, voice strained in pain and anger, yet still a softness to it as she directed it to Nik.

"Fight Klaus, you can do this. Fight. If not for you, for me. For us."

I saw my brother smile slightly and nodded as he gained some strength to pull himself onto his knees in front of the young woman. Reaching out and holding each other like each others lifelines. The angry red veins descending down her arms quicker than before now both of them are fighting the spell. Glancing over to see the other vampires and noticing theirs fading too and then at Davina who has blood trickling down over her mouth from her nose as she exerts her self, lost into the spell. She suddenly stopped chanting and released the couple in the water in defeat and the pair collapse in relief. Heads resting on each others foreheads, eyes closed, oblivious to the rest of the world, far too consumed by their thoughts.

Nik stands up and pulls Caroline up with her gently. With a flash they were gone along with the barrier containing me. I vamped out of the room just behind Elijah not glancing back to Davina wanting to know if my brother was okay. The others follow behind.

I catch up to my brothers in the abattoir, Freya defending the stairs at the commotion, Elijah standing just inside the foyer scrutinising the pair before us still embracing each other like they were in the pool, just with extra space between them and Nik scanning her form for injuries now that he has noticed the blood adorning her clothing in the light of the room.

"Your okay." I overheard my brother whisper quietly, for if it wasn't for my original hearing, I would not be able to hear it. Finally sensing others in the room, he let go reluctantly and looked up at me. "Kol."

The next moment had me more stunned than seeing my brother in a loving embrace as his arms wrapped around be pulling me into him without any warning. I returned the gesture curious as to my brothers sudden emotional outbreak. I knew my death had a great effect on him as I watched from the other side.

"She looks like a tasty little thing" I tease him.

"Kol" Niklaus replied in a low voice full of warning and possessiveness.

"I know, I know. My liver wasn't it Nik?" Finally relaxing as he clicked onto my teasing and we bother chuckle humorously slightly. Stepping out of our brotherly hug when Elijah gripped my shoulder. His go to sign of affection.

"Anyone mind explain whats going on here?" Freya curiously asked as she finally entered the room more. We turned to face her and after a few minutes of deliberation Nik finally spoke up.

"Kol's alive. Oh and Davina tried to break my bloodline and failed." He then strutted back over to his blonde and introduced her to everyone. Just as introductions had been made Caroline cleared her throat gently gaining Klaus' attention again and gave him a questioning look causing him to chuckle. "Of course love. Upstairs on your left, last door down the bottom of the hall on your right. We will wait for you in the living room through this door here" Pointing to the in question on our right. "I'll get you some blood for you to replenish yourself sweetheart." Kissing her cheek sweetly before she leaves the room blushing.

* * *

 _I was going add a bit more but the kiddies have been a total nightmare and only managed to get this far._


End file.
